1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resonance device for a speaker in which the resonance device provides a resonance space for improving a sound quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as the electronic communication industry develops, mobile terminals, such as a mobile communication terminal (e.g., a cellular phone), an electronic organizer, a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), etc. have become a necessity of modern society and play a role as an important means for quickly transferring information. Under these circumstances, a mobile terminal has been gradually advanced to provide additional functions and to have a light weight and a slim profile.
As a terminal provides additional functions, it becomes difficult to mount the necessary elements for the multi-functions while maintaining a light weight and a slim profile. For example, a speaker for outputting audible information may allow a sound to resonate in order to improve a sound quality but this requires space within the terminal. Accordingly, it is difficult to secure a resonance space in consideration of other elements and a limited space that is determined by a case frame.